mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
It's Raining Fish
"It's Raining Fish" is episode 18. It first aired on Jan 87th, 2010. Premise A special fundraising event is ruined by a terrible storm; fish are raining down from the sky! '' Summary Everybody is enjoying a day at the pool outside of Cynthia's house for a charity event to raise money for new basketball uniforms. Everyone who donates can receive a mud mask or foot massage while the kids enjoy weather. As Mrs. Payne admires the lovely weather she is caught off guard when suddenly, a fish flies down out of nowhere. Rain and fish begin pouring down and Mr. Thomas tells everybody to take shelter until it passes. Later that day, Milo is trying to determine what to write for the school newspaper for Mr. Russard's class. Alfred and Camille try to help him out when suddenly everyone runs by in a panic, including Lilly, who stops to report what happened before running home to let their parents known. Curiously wanting to know more the trio deduce this would be perfect for the paper and they approach to find Cynthia mourning the event being ruined. They ask about the situation and Cynthia demands they fix it as Alfred picks up one of the fish and deems it to be a ''yellow perch. He places it into a nearby bucket filled with water so that they can save the fish and return them to the pond and she has Cynthia get her friends to do it for them. Mrs. Payne goes on to recollect what happened. She explains how nice thw weather was, then suddenly it began pouring down rain and the fish started to appear. Camille remarks that the forest was calm and there wasn't any fish there, so Alfred suggests they start investigation by the lake. They recap the events to Milo when he reveals he was busy taking a video of Oakley dancing, and when they speak to him he reveals he was actually trying to balance on the log, not dance. The heavy wind was spinning it around due to how violently the water was moving, something Alfred believes is a clue. Having solved the curious case, the trio return to Cynthia's to reveal what happened. The cold air that moved over the lake caused a funnel of water to form, which sucked up some of the water due to the speed and strength; which is why some fish were pulled in. Milo decides to use this story for his resport and with the weather improving and how desparately the team needs its uniforms, Alfred recommends that they resume the charity event. Everyone agrees and they are successfully able to raise enough money. Mr. Russard comes by to happily contragulate Milo for his A+++ ''work, saying that he expects nothing less from now on. Camille and Alfred laugh at him as he expresses disappointment. Quotes * '''Mr. Thomas:' "Next!" ''-----'' * Cynthia:"But mommy... I'm still scared of the fish!" * Mrs. Payne:"Get over it, dear." ''-----'' * Camille: ''"Like mother, like daughter." '' ''-----'' * Milo:"Now, what I gotten myself into?" Trivia *As the storm appears, Cynthia is still shown using the slide. In most cases an adult would stop a child from using a water source during a storm to avoid them getting hurt. *As Alfred and Camille show up and a wide-pan view of the fishy scene is shown, there is a fish near Cynthia missing it's lower half, and further up is one without a top half. *Mr. Remy sounds different then usually when he greets J.J. Goofs *Gabby is oddly drawn when Alfred says "Yes we did." *When Alfred comments that clue 2 is the weather, a forward and pause icon is seen on the storm picture. However, nobody filmed it so those icons shouldn't be on it. *As Camille says "But it wasn't windy..." the coloring inside of her mouth keeps messing up. *The shape and partial color of the bioptic telescope Cynthia was using while watching for Alfred changes slightly between scenes, then it completely disappears within the next scene. *Right before Edgar falls into the water he's shown with a bucktooth, something he usually doesn't have. *The line where everyone waits keeps changing; at one point Victor prepares to go next but he was behind Otter Boy in another scene, then in front of Fox Girl who was supposed to go next. Then when J.J. is with Mrs. Payne, he was all the way at the end of the line behind otter girl and she wasn't shown being near the front of the line yet. *A stripe of Lilly's bathing suit is messed up when Cynthia stops her. *Oakley's tail is miscoloured when he steps forward saying "I wasn't dancing." *When Cynthia tells her cousins to get back to work they are layered over some bushes, making it look like they are on them. Gallery Oakly the Beaver on the log.jpg download (2).jpeg 'Video' Category:Mrs. Payne Ep. Category:Episodes Category:Camille Eps Category:Milo Eps Category:Cynthia Eps Category:Mr. Russard Eps Category:Mr. Thomas Ep